


Praebibo

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Minjung stretches up on her toes to kiss him and Jinki melts as he tastes the citrus of her chapstick. Her lips are soft and she tugs just a little at his lip when Jinki tries to pull back - Jinki pulls her in close and lets her kiss him. His hands are heavy on her waist and when she stretches up further, her shirt rides up just a little and Jinki lets his fingers tighten against her bare skin just for the reaction he gets.





	

They all decide to meet up at Lux for drinks: the club is closed but Jonghyun has the keys so

Jinki and Minjung get there to find Taemin on the bartop with Jonghyun between his legs, and they’re kissing.

“Well look at you two,” Minjung’s tone is dry and amused and Jinki snorts at the way Jonghyun jumps, “aren’t you comfortable?”

“Very.” Taemin barely looks up at them, just tugs Jonghyun back to kiss him, smile obvious even to Minjung and Jinki.

“Disgusting.” But Jinki can hear the smile in Minjung’s voice and he knows she doesn’t mean it. She never does.

“What’s disgusting?” that’s Key, their hair is bright green and the side is shaved and black.

“Definitely not you, you look great.” Taemin slips off the counter to press kisses to Key’s cheeks and lips. Jonghyun frowns over at them both but picks up a glass to polish.

“What the fuck, you’re super cute. Both of you are.” he adds, when Taemin pouts at him.

“Thanks, babe.” Key smiles at Jonghyun before coming over to sit on the stool in front of where Jonghyun is standing. Taemin hops back up on the countertop and leans over to snag a glass.

“Bartender!” he trills, “I want a drink?”

“Of what, gremlin?”

“Vodka!” Taemin affects a (bad) Russian accent, “give me vodka!” he nearly collapses from the weight of his own giggles and Key puts their hands out to catch him. Their youngest is swaying on the countertop and the glass dangles precariously from his fingertips, and he doesn’t protest when Jonghyun stretches up to grab it.

“No vodka for you, Taeminnie. You’re already drunk as it is.”

Minjung noses into Jinki’s neck and he jumps when he feels how cold the tip of her nose is. “Babe, do you want to stay here?” Her other hand is at the small of Jinki’s back and he shivers when it dips beneath his shirt. She _knows_ he’s sensitive there and he bites back a gasp when her nails scratch a light trail down to just above the cleft of his ass.

“MInjungie, we are not-”

“No?” Minjung stretches up on her toes to kiss him and Jinki melts as he tastes the citrus of her chapstick. Her lips are soft and she tugs just a little at his lip when Jinki tries to pull back - Jinki pulls her in close and lets her kiss him. His hands are heavy on her waist and when she stretches up further, her shirt rides up just a little and Jinki lets his fingers tighten against her bare skin just for the reaction he gets.

“Now?”

Jinki snorts and shakes his head, pulling Minjung to the bar. He sits and she balances herself in his lap, not even flinching when he buries his face in her neck and begins to press little kisses to her skin. Minjung fumbles for Jinki’s hand and kisses his knuckles when their fingers twine together and it’s Taemin that notices them first and huffs.

“And you call us disgusting. At least we don’t do all of _that_ in public.”

"Look at that, Jinki. We've become the clingy couple that you used to complain about."

“Still do,” Jinki mumbles into Minjung’s neck. When he casts his gaze down, his eyes glue to the soft swell of her chest and he hums, pressing his smile into her skin, “we’re not gross.”

“Disgusting,” Key agrees. Jonghyun finishing mixing drinks for them all and he has a little smile on his lips when he sees Minjung and Jinki.

“I think it’s cute.”

“You shut up,” Taemin presses an apologetic kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek, “and you two, stop for a _second_ so we can drink. Yeah?”

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Minjung teases.

“If I’m old enough to suck cock, I’m old enough to drink.”

“Fair enough.”

“What did we say about talking about dick-”

“But it’s not dinner! You said no talking about dick at _dinner!_ ”

Jinki nearly chokes on his drink and Taemin just cackles at his misfortune, then turns back to Key and begins to argue that _I didn’t even say anything explicit, all I said was that I’m old enough to suck cock! And you definitely weren’t complaining about my age last night-_

Here, Jinki decides to focus on Jonghyun (he looks flustered and amused at his partners’ antics) and Minjung. “Babe,” Jinki mumbles, and Minjung twists her head back just a little so she can kiss the corner of Jinki’s mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Nothing, just love you a lot.”

And before Jinki can say that he loves her too, Taemin shouts that he’s going to suck Jonghyun off when they all get home and Key has no say in it.

This time, Jonghyun is the one that chokes.


End file.
